Love on a Rooftop
by MistyHubaki
Summary: One night Tenchi hears Ryoko on the roof crying. Evertime he tries to talk to her she would ignore him. Will he be able to tell her "i love you" before she goes away forever..............


MistyHubaki  
  
Romance/Drama  
  
Love on a Rooftop  
  
PG  
  
  
Tenchi one night finds Ryoko on the roof crying and every time he try's to talk to her she would just teleport away could he have done something wrong? And if he did will he know what and will he get her in time to tell her "I love You" Before she leaves forever............  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof thinking and crying at the same time if she had knew that Tenchi has chosen someone else she would have lefted. But now she saw with her own eyes he had done something that will change their friendship forever...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka walked up to him with a basket of sweets.  
  
Tenchi looked at the sweets and then at Ayeka.  
  
"Is that for me?" Asked Tenchi  
  
Ayeka blushed and walked face to face to him. She looked into his loving eyes. Then he saw tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Lord Tenchi I'll be leaving today to go back to Jurai and I wanted to know one thing who.. Who did you chose?" Ayeka looked hopefully at Tenchi hoping he'll say something.  
  
Tenchi said something to her but it didn't come out right. Ayeka looked sad but Tenchi raised up her chin and her kissed him on the lips Tenchi was shocked but kissed her back.   
  
Ryoko felt tears go down her cheeks and teleported away and didn't show up for lunch or dinner.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Why? Why the princess? I may be a demon but I do have feelings" Ryoko felt more and more tears fall as she thought about it.  
  
In the mean time down in Tenchi's room, he was thinking about today.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lord Tenchi I'll be leaving today please just tell me who you chosen?" Ayeka begged.  
  
"Ayeka I love you all the same and you know that I can't chose," Tenchi had said  
  
"But I love you and I'll be not seeing you again" Ayeka started to cry  
  
"Ayeka please just stay for at least a while and I'll give you my answer" Tenchi hoped she'll say yes.  
  
"Only under one condition, you most kiss me" Ayeka hoped he'd say yes.  
  
Tenchi said no he couldn't Ayeka looked at the ground and Tenchi raised up her chin Ayeka kissed him he really didn't want that but he had no chose she would have lefted.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Why did she do that?" Tenchi was about to go to sleep when he heard a voice above his room the roof.   
  
He got up and put his cloths on and climbed the stairs to the roof. He opened the patch and looked to see if there was anyone their he saw the cyaned haired beauty crying. Crying? Tenchi asked himself. He got up and walked towards her and sat next to her he wrapped one arm around her that made her jump.  
  
Ryoko looked at him with her beautiful eyes. They were red but it still held its beauty. Ryoko pushed him off her and yelled "Stay away from me" Tenchi felt like he was stabbed with a sword. He asked her why and all she said was "go to hell".   
  
"Ryoko what's wrong? Please tell me so I can fix it" Tenchi cried in another way.   
  
"You can never fix it you kissed her you kissed that that princess!" Ryoko yelled at the top of he lungs.  
  
Tenchi was shocked more so now he felt like he'll never win her trust again he tried to talk to her but she just kept ignoring him.  
  
"Fine! Ignore me see if that will help!" Tenchi snapped at her and went down the stairs to his room and left the crying Ryoko on the roof.   
  
Rain started to fall and Tenchi didn't know if she came in or not but he didn't care or did he? Tenchi looked out the window and heard thunder and saw lighting flashing in the sky like the gods were angry or there was someone crying for help in the sky.  
  
Tenchi's room started to get cold he tried to get warm but it was to cold then he stayed still for a moment hoping that he'll turn warm and then he felt two arms wrap around him he felt warm with those two arms knowing it was Ryoko. He didn't bother to turn or anything and he fell asleep.  
  
Next morning Tenchi woke up with a shore throat he looked outside to see snow. He went down stairs after cleaning himself up and saw that the kitchen was empty and Wash's lab door was open. He walked to the door and saw Washu and the rest of the girls in the lab then he saw Ryoko on a bed. He walked up to them and saw Ryoko had several cuts on her skin.   
  
"Tenchi? Do you know what happened to her?" cried Sasami.  
  
Tenchi held Sasami so she'll stop crying. Washu looked at Tenchi, Tenchi knew Washu knew what happened. Washu looked back at her computer and said.  
  
"Ryoko tried to kill herself Tenchi, Ayeka saw her and tried to stop her and Ayeka had no choice but to shock her but not to death," Washu said seriously  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka out of everyone Ayeka, Ryoko's rival saved her hard to believe but little did everyone know Ryoko and Ayeka had become friends the night before that kiss that killed Ryoko.   
  
Washu told everyone to leave that Ryoko would be fine she just needed some sleep. Tenchi asked if he could stay Washu agreed and went to get breakfast for her and Tenchi while Ryoko was sleeping.  
  
When Washu came back she saw Tenchi's hands cupped around Ryoko's face and kissed her Washi knew Tenchi loved her from then on but she knew she'll have to tell Tenchi the truth. Washu couldn't bare to tell him neither could she make herself believed that Ryoko was dead...........................  
  
Washu felt tears coming down her cheeks she couldn't lie to him anymore Washu went up to Tenchi.  
  
"Washu I love Ryoko please is there any way to wake her up?" Tenchi saw the tears in Washu's eyes. He asked her what's wrong and that's when he got his answer  
  
"Ryoko's dead Tenchi I lied to you all" Washu turned around and walked away crying she couldn't bear to see her daughter or Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and then saw it her skin was cold as ice Tenchi cried on Ryoko's chest when he saw something on Ryoko's neck. He looked up to see a crystal just like the one his mom had given him.   
  
He took out his and saw her's was red and his was blue suddenly something pulled both together and a big light formed. He looked away and then finally looked to see what was going on he saw someone he never thought he would see again.  
  
"Mother..." Tenchi only got those words out of his mouth.  
  
She smiled at Tenchi and then disappeared and both crystals split into two again and to his surprise Ryoko was breathing! Washu came running after seeing what had happened she had tears of joy in her eyes. Ryoko opened her eyes her eyes had changed to silver. Washu smiled and knew the god's had given her a second chance in life.  
  
Tenchi looked at Washu and asked why her eyes were silver and not golden. Washu told him once there given a second chance their eyes turn silver. Ryoko looked at Tenchi not for getting what he did to her. Tenchi gave Washu a look to leave Washu left.  
  
"Ryoko there's something I have to tell you" Tenchi looked at her hoping she'll listen.  
  
Ryoko's face changed from an angry look to a happy look and kissed him she knew Tenchi had said he loved her. Ryoko whispered  
  
"I love you Tenchi now and forever," Ryoko said into his ear  
  
Tenchi smiled and wrapped his hands around Ryoko.  
  
"Never leave me like that again you got that!" Tenchi yelled and then kissed her.  
  
Ryoko eyes changed back to normal. Tenchi took something out of his pocket and opened a beautiful velvet box to show a ring. Ryoko knew what he was going to ask her but she wanted to hear it anyway.  
  
"Ryoko I ask with all my love will you marry me?" Tenchi looked into her eyes already knowing her answer.  
  
"What if I say no?" Ryoko said teasing him.  
  
"If you saw no then I'll marry Ayeka" Tenchi said playing her same game  
  
"Ok ok fine you win" Ryoko reached out her hand towards Tenchi and Tenchi slipped the ring onto her finger. Ryoko looked at the ring and to her surpise it was the ring Tenchi's father had given to his mother.  
  
"Tenchi this is" Tenchi cut her out with a kiss and said  
  
"My mother told me to give it to my love" And Tenchi went on kissing her Ryoko teleported them to Tenchi's room and you all know what happens next.  
  
After 2 years Ryoko had a daughter named Mayuka and Ayeka and the rest of them stayed on earth. Ayeka had gotten married to someone you may never know but they to had a child a boy named Terry. I wonder what happened next? Do you? Well bye now.  
  
  
THE END OF THIS ONE STORY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT   
  
Well how was it please review it I am new at writing fics sorry this ones a little short but like I said this is my first fic. I promise my next fic will be longer if you review this thanks with all the love  
  
MISTYHUBAKI 


End file.
